List of First Generation Cards in the PPC Card Game
and Acacia, in card form.]]The First Generation of cards Huinesoron officially released for the PPC Card Game introduced the five main card types: agents, Mary Sues, locations, canon characters and monsters. The First Generation focused on the Lord of the Rings setting, although it includes agents and canons from other fandoms as well. The cards are available here (at the bottom right). The Cards Agents * Acacia Byrd: DMS - LotR * A. Gallowglass: DMS - PotC * Alec Troven: DI - All * Brittany Smith: DCUP - LotR * Constance Sims: DMS - LotR * Dafydd Illian: DOGA - LotR * Drake: DMS - Naruto * Elanor Laison: DoWTF - LotR * Estelnar Celebduin: DMS - LotR * Georgia Branch: DF - Anime * HNK-34 (Hank): DMS - Star Ocean * Hisoke Mana: DMS - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Hisoke Mana: DMS - LotR * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill: DIC - SF * Jay Thorntree: DMS - LotR * Jenni Robinson: FicPsych * Keily Shinra: DMS - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Kilauea: DF - SF * Kumori Tenki: DF - Anime * Louise: DOGA - LotR * Mortic Wentway: DoWTF - LotR * Mystia Argent: DIC - Anime * Narto Telyan: DOGA - LotR * Rena Chang: DF - LotR * Scorpia Lotus: DCUP - HP * Selene Windflower: DOGA - LotR * Starwind Rohana: DMS - LotR * Steve Dimond: DMS - LotR * Supernumerary: DIC - SF * Sydney: DF - SF * Tatharien: DMS - LotR * Twiggy Papaya: DCUP - LotR * Ueru Betsubetsuni: DMS - Naruto * Ueru Betsubetsuni: DMS - Yu-Gi-Oh! * William: DMS - HP Mary Sues * Alyssa Silver-Rose * Aranel Elen * Aurora Flame * Emma Greenleaf * Kawaii Baka * Lakura Heartstrike * Luis * Luthien Elessar * Mother * Princess Arwen * Princess Sparkles * Scarlett Wren Locations * Aglarond: LotR * Amon Sul: LotR * Anduin the Great: LotR * Annuminas: LotR * Argonath: LotR * Barad-Dur: LotR * Barrow Downs: LotR * Blue Mountains: LotR * Bree: LotR * Bruinen: LotR * Cair Andros: LotR * Caradhras: LotR * Caras Galadhon: LotR * Carrock: LotR * Cirith Ungol: LotR * Dagorlad: LotR * Dead Marshes: LotR * Dol Amroth: LotR * Dol Guldur: LotR * Dunharrow: LotR * Edoras: LotR * Erebor: LotR * Eregion: LotR * Fangorn: LotR * Fornost: LotR * Gap of Rohan: LotR * Gladden Fields: LotR * Goblin Town: LotR * Gorgoroth: LotR * Gundabad: LotR * Henneth Annun: LotR * Hobbiton: LotR * The Hornburg: LotR * Isengard: LotR * Ithilien: LotR * The Last Bridge: LotR * Lothlórien: LotR * Midgewater: LotR * Minas Morgul: LotR * Minas Tirith: LotR * Mirkwood: LotR * Misty Mountains: LotR * Mithlond: LotR * Morannon: LotR * Moria: LotR * The Old Forest: LotR * Orodruin: LotR * Osgiliath: LotR * Pelennor: LotR * Rauros Falls: LotR * Rivendell: LotR * Rohan: LotR * The Shire: LotR * Thranduil's Halls: LotR * Tower Hills: LotR * Trollshaws: LotR * Umbar: LotR Canons * Anzu Mazaki: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Arwen: LotR * Boromir: LotR * Celebrían: LotR * Eldarion: LotR * Elrohir: LotR * Elrond: LotR * Éowyn: LotR * Finrod: LotR * Goldberry: LotR * Halbarad: LotR * Hinata Hiyuuga: Naruto * Legolas: LotR * Seto Kaiba: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Thranduil: LotR Monsters * Balrog: LotR * Barrow-Wight: LotR * Corsairs: LotR * Dead Men: LotR * Goblin: LotR * Great Spiders: LotR * Hobbits: LotR * Old Man Willow: LotR * Peter Jackson: LotR * Saruman: LotR * Sauron: LotR * Shelob: LotR * Smaug: LotR * Smelly Men: LotR * The Dead: LotR * Troll: LotR * The Witch King: LotR Category:Lists Category:PPC Card Game